


Under Scrutiny

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [130]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Lyons?  Have I done something wrong?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Scrutiny

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 July 2016  
> Word Count: 239  
> Prompt: 3. things you said too quietly  
> Summary: "Mr. Lyons? Have I done something wrong?"  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Damien's childhood and teenage years fascinate me. I want to know more of what he did, how he felt, whether or not he had flashes of his non-human side. And along that same train of thought, I often wonder what John Lyons was like during that time. Did he ever try to force Damien into accepting his destiny early? Was it a temptation he had to resist?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"This simply will not do. He should be more aware by now."

Damien glances up at the older man. "I'm sorry. Did you say something, sir?"

Smiling broadly, John Lyons shakes his head. "Nothing of importance, son. How are those study guides doing for you? Think you'll do well on the SATs now?"

"I hope to. I wouldn't want to let you or the President down." His cheeks flush slightly when John chuckles. "I know he hasn't had that position for several years now, but that's how I think of him. I guess old habits are hard to break?"

"Not always, but I suppose it's often enough."

Damien puzzles over that answer, but returns to his study guide when John returns to his paper. After about twenty minutes of silence punctuated by pages turning and pencils scratching, he studies the older man again. "Mr. Lyons? Have I done something wrong?"

The scrutiny John levels him with is daunting, but Damien doesn't flinch. That just makes the older man smile. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. I just feel like there's something I should be doing, something important, but I'm not, and I don't know what it is or how I'm supposed to do it."

John leans over to clap him on the back. "Don't worry about that, Damien. When the time is right, you'll know what it is and how to do it. Trust me on that."


End file.
